


Playing the Field

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 15 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://starnightmuse.livejournal.com/profile">starnightmuse</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Alicia Spinnet: Romantic, Freedom, Magic</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Playing the Field

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starnightmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=starnightmuse).



> Written on 15 April 2012 in response to [starnightmuse](http://starnightmuse.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Alicia Spinnet: Romantic, Freedom, Magic_.

Harry drained his pint. "You're right, I have been enjoying my freedom since Gin and I agreed to see other people."

Alicia smiled. "I never thought it would work out between the two of you."

"Why not?" Harry winked. "I _like_ Quidditch players."

Alicia leaned forward. "A well-known fact, that, but at heart, you're more of a romantic than Ginny is."

"Would a romantic have agreed to take a relationship break?"

"Sure," replied Alicia, "if he knew the magic was gone."

Harry leaned towards Alicia until his lips were brushing hers and whispered, "I'm finding no shortage of that here."


End file.
